The Winning Prioirty
by SparklingDreams
Summary: Erika and Ikki finally start going out, but what happens when Ikki starts paying more attention to his robattles, than Erika. In the end what will Ikki pick, love or the game?
1. Win his Heart?

The Winning Priority

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots

So...this is my medabot fanfic and yes it's an ErikaXIkki. So relax and read, but please feel free to give me some feedback with the reviews thanks.

Words: Skirt, Face, Limo, Rarest, Test

* * *

Erika shot herself one more look in the mirror. She stood with her brown hair that just passed her shoulders and she was wearing a white shirt, which wasn't anything unusual but unusual part about her outfit was she was also wearing an aqua blue **skirt**, which almost came to her knees. Her amethyst eyes were full of mascara and her lips were glossed with lip gloss. Erika tilted her head and looked at herself again, she looked different. She turned to her medabot, Brass. "Brass...what do you think?" she asked. Brass looked at Erika once again, "I think you totally absurd!" she managed to say in the most polite way. Erika looked at her medabot with disappointment, "I know this is gonna work. This is gonna be the thing! I mean Ikki always likes Karen, and she wears mascara and lip gloss and wears skirts, so if I do the same, Ikki's gotta notice me!" she explained. Brass remained quiet as she watched Erika reach for her backpack, Erika was now going to high school and Brass had noticed many changes in her friend, maybe a new outfit too would be one of those changes as well. 

As the two came downstairs getting ready to eat, Erika's mom was already in the kitchen pouring some juice into a glass. "Thanks mom!" Erika cried and gluped down the juice and saw a plate with toast on it and gulped that down as well. She quickly made her way to the door and sighed as she was about to put on her shoes. Erika reached for a pair of white high heels, and somehow stuck them on her feet, it took her quiet a while, and Brass was giggling about it. When she did finally succeed, Erika could barely even stand up, "Ugh! How do girls wear these?" she asked about to topple. Brass was too busy to notice her friend's comment because she was laughing too much. Erika ignored her and somehow managed to walk out the door, she almost cried when she reach the bottom of the steps that led to her house.

"Okay, I'll just walk really slow, and it'll work out!" she cried with enthusiasm.

"Your gonna have blisters the size of elephant, when you reach school," Brass commented.

"Oh no, what if I get late! I'm gonna have to run!" Erika cried.

"Running? Your feet are gonna be bleeding by the time you reach school then," Brass spoke then.

Erika sighed and continued to walk awkwardly. Brass walked beside her friend, helping her regain balance every time she'd topple.

The school soon came into view, the white building with the black gates, and many of the students standing outside talking to throwing footballs at each other. Erika stood at the gate catching her breath, "You see 'im?" she said. Brass took a quick look at the school ground, "Uhh...nope," she said sadly. Erika also shot a look at the school ground, "Hmm...He's gonna be sleeping under a tree again...of in a medabattle!" said Erika and with that she went to explore the school in search of her friend. Erika saw a huge tree right near the entrance of the school and there was Ikki, his hands behind his head, resting against the worn old bark of the tree, and it's branches and leaves all acting as a shade for his body. Ikki had grown he was much taller now and his whole appearance was a tiny bit broader, but no one else saw as much as Erika did. Beside him was Medabee, his faithful medabot, and also Brass's crush. As long as Erika liked Ikki, Brass had liked Medabee. Medabee was the same old medabot, full of his head and king of the world, or so he though, just like his owner, Ikki. Erika crossed her arms and gazed at Ikki, his eyes were closed. Erika stood there in the silence for quite a while as she gazed at Ikki most beautifully. Suddenly Ikki opened one of his eyes and peered at Erika, and then suddenly his eyes blasted open widely. Ikki almost choked on how fast he got up and how fast he tried to talk, "Uh--- ack! --- H-hi..." and then he realized that the girl he was talking to was Erika, he squinted as he looked at her and then spoke, " Erika?". Erika smiled, "Yup, the one and only!" she cried.

"You..." Ikki couldn't find the words to speak.

Erika wasn't sure if that was a compliment or a not.

"You're telling me...you're Erika?" he said, his eyebrows cocking up.

"Ikki! It's me!" cried Erika and hit him.

"Ow! Alright, it's you!" he exclaimed.

Erika laughed.

"I can't believe...uhh...What happened?" he asked, "trying to impress a boy at school?"

Erika immediately blushed, "Is it working?"

"I dunno, ask the boy who you're trying to impress," replied Ikki.

Erika's heart immediately sank, "Wait...how do you think I'm looking?"

"Like every other girl in this school," Ikki said.

Erika couldn't believe, was Ikki implying that Erika didn't look good. "So...I don't look good..." Erika said heart-broken.

"Aww...no. I didn't say that, I was just saying..." Ikki stopped thinking how to phrase the words so they wouldn't hurt her feelings. "Ah...never mind, you look fine."

Erika was almost in tears, she looked away, "thanks," she replied blankly.

Ikki tried to change the topic, "So...we have that math quiz today, you ready?"

Erika couldn't say anything, in case she broke out in tears, she just nodded.

The bell rang and all the students began to go into the school, through the navy blue doors. Ikki was most relieved, saved by the bell, he thought. "Come on Erika!" he cried, "Medabee wake up!" and with that the two disappeared into the crowd that were approaching the navy doors to enter the school. Erika made herself strong and held back her tear, "Come on, Brass". Brass looked at her friend, " Miss Erika..." but then was quiet; she didn't want to say anything to make Erika cry, because she was just on the urge to cry. Erika was awfully quiet during her classes, and she knew she failed her math quiz, because she could barely read the questions, just her eyes tearing up every two seconds. Soon it was time for lunch. All the students poured out again, some went to nearby restaurants and some ate at the school cafeteria. " Erika, you wanna come with me and Medabee, we're going to Pizza Forever, to grab a bite," Ikki asked Erika when the two met at the lockers; their lockers were right beside each others. Erika shook her head, "I'm going home for lunch today, go without me," she said as she closed her metallic blue locker and clicked the lock into place. Ikki looked a little disappointed, "Okay then." he said and he and Medabee walked down the hall talking to each other.

Erika basically ran home, even with her high heels, but she didn't which hurt more, her feet or her heart. She entered her house and immediately threw her shoes off her feet and ran upstairs to her room and shut the door closed. She leaned against the door with her back and she cried, standing up became a pain because of her sore feet and so she sunk down and put her head on her knees and hugged her legs as she cried. Brass was standing outside her door, but she could hear Erika crying. When there was finally silence, Brass entered Erika's room. " Erika?" she asked, with the door half open. Erika was sitting at the edge of her bed, gazing out her window. Brass walked over to her. " Erika?" she asked again cautiously. Erika sniffed, but didn't answer. Erika's face looked extremely dull, her mascara had smeared everywhere and the tears had left black streaks because of the mascara. Brass looked out her window too, at the town, it was a beautiful afternoon, people were outside and it was extremely colourful with all the flowers spread over the town. For a period of time the two of them remained awfully quiet, " Miss Erika..." Brass spoke again, "Please, listen to me," she said. Erika couldn't pay attention; she was lost in her own world. There was another moment of complete silence.

Then Erika finally spoke, "I-I was stupid...wasn't I?" she asked with the faintest smile on her face. Brass was awfully quiet. "I thought I would win Ikki, by dressing up all nice, but-but the truth is...Ikki doesn't care how I dress because he doesn't like me at all, it's like trying to spinach, no matter what pretty colour it could be, I still wouldn't like it. That's how it's like for me and Ikki...he-he just doesn't like me like that. So...I don't why I waste all this time dressing up for the boy who-who would never care."

"No Erika...you know that's not true...Ikki likes you," said Brass.

"Sure but as a friend and nothing more than that!" Erika said.

"But-" Brass was interrupted by Erika.

Erika looked up to the ceiling tears were forming in her eyes again, "I-I...Brass, I don't what I should do, I can't help it, I try not to like him that much, but it just doesn't work, I end up falling for him again and again and again. I don't know what I find in him, he's so laidback, and lively but sometimes he's caring and thoughtful," she said.

Brass remained quiet, she didn't what she could say to make her friend feel better, and she felt like a failure as a friend.

"Brass can you tell my mom to call the school, I don't feel like going for the afternoon, plus I don't think I can walk either," she said looking at her feet, which were swollen and red with blisters.

Brass nodded and walked out of Erika's bedroom. When she came later to check on her friend, she was fast asleep.

There was a ring at the door. Erika's mom immediately went to the door and opened it, a boy stood at the door, he had jet black hair and eyes shone a blue colour, he stood in a laidback position and looked at Erika's mom, "Hi Mrs. Amazake, is Erika there?" he asked. Mrs. Amakaze looked behind at the stairs that led to Erika's room, "Well, she was sleeping, but I'm not sure if she's awake yet," she said. Ikki put a hand to head, "Can I still see her, please?" he asked. A smile came across Erika's mom face, "Sure," she replied. Ikki stepped into Erika's house and the fresh scent of lavender filled the room, he looked at the stairs right across the door and took the steps to the upper level, a couple of doors were there, but Ikki knew which door belonged to Erika's room. He slowly grabbed the doorknob twisted it open ever so quietly. " Erika?" he asked as he came in. Erika's room was neat, her bed sat beside the window and there was her closet and a desk to do all her work was put in the corner. Erika was still in bed, Ikki made his way to the window beside her bed. He looked outside for a while and then looked back to Erika; she was fast asleep in her bed, cuddled in her red blanket. "Psssst!!" Ikki hissed, but he got no response, he tried it again but no luck. Ikki leaned on the window, " Erika!" he cried, but still Erika stirred in her sleep. Ikki sighed and then suddenly he managed to knock over flower vase that was sitting on the window sill. It fell on the floor with a crash and the red roses spilled out and there was water everywhere, "Opps!" Ikki cried as he looked at the mess. Erika suddenly squinted her eyes and slowly began to open them. "No!" Ikki exclaimed, he didn't want Erika to wake up now that he has ruined her flower vase, he quickly ducked and tried to pick up her stuff as fast as he could he picked up her red roses and then Erika got up and stretched her arms, she saw Ikki and blushed. Ikki stood up holding the red roses, and he was blushing as well. "Ikki?" she said in bewilderment. Ikki didn't know what to do, so he handed her the flowers with a smile. Erika's eyes instantly lit up, and her mouth dropped open and she took the flowers, Ikki was giving her flowers. "Sorry," Ikki said. He's saying sorry, she thought of many phrases that would begin with 'sorry'... 'sorry it took so long for me to do this Erika' ...'sorry i made you wait so long'...'sorry, I should of told you earlier'...'sorry, but i love you", Erika lit up with happiness at the thoughts, "Ikki-" she started but Ikki spoke, "I broke your vase," he said in embarrassment. Erika looked down from her bed to the floor, and saw her broken flower vase and disappointment overtook her. Then she got angry, "IKKI! THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE!" she cried. Ikki winced, "Sorry," he said again.

After the two managed to clean up most of the mess, Ikki shot a look at Erika's face. He almost started laughing. Her mascara had smudged all over her face and her lip gloss as well, her face was covered in black marks and tear-streaks covered her faced, but they were blackened by her mascara and her lip gloss was spread from over her lips and made the side of her face red. Erika was moping up the water and Ikki was standing in front on her. Erika's eyes were averted to the ground so she didn't notice Ikki's hand come to touch her face. Suddenly she felt something soft on her face and she looked up at Ikki, his eyes looked dark, something deep lurked within them. His hands cupped around her face and his thumb ran over the tear-streaks, which immediately left this thumb stained black. Erika looked up at him with her eyes sparkling. Ikki looked to the floor, and spoke in a serious voice, "Hey Erika...I'm sorry," he paused for a second, "- if I hurt your feelings..." Erika looked him, her heart beating so fast, she was breathing ever so deeply, but Ikki couldn't notice. "You didn't come to school after lunch-" he said, expecting to hear an answer, but Erika couldn't speak, "If it's because of what I said this morning, I'm sorry, I-I " he couldn't say this words properly. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Ikki looked at her face, "Hey…you wanna go somewhere..." he asked. Erika understood he didn't feel like talking here, so she just nodded. "You might wanna clean your **face** first," he cried with a laugh. Erika shot herself a look in her mirror and laughed herself.

There was a nice breeze at the lakeside, it was fresh and refreshing. Even the wooden dock they sat on was a little cool; it helped to cool down the heat which was burning inside Erika's body. Her legs dangled over the edge of wooden dock, as did Ikki's. The two didn't talk for a while but then Ikki spoke first. "Well...the reason I called you here...it's because..." Ikki spoke. Erika interrupted, "Ikki-" but then Ikki tried to talk and then Erika, somehow the two kept on managing to interrupt one's sentences and they're conversation didn't get anywhere, and they ended up laughing. Maybe this was why Erika liked Ikki so much; he always ended up making her laugh. Ikki looked down at his shorts and then looked up at the lake that was glistening ahead of them.

" Erika," he said with a sigh, "I guess, I thought you didn't come to school after lunch because of what I said in the morning and I'm sorry about that, I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings or something."

Erika remained quiet; she hadn't told Ikki that her feelings had been hurt. Ikki was usually so clueless but this time he was right on.

"But-" Ikki was having trouble finding the right words.

"It's okay, Ikki, you didn't hurt my feelings," Erika managed to say.

"But-why were you crying?" he asked.

"Crying? I wasn't crying," she lied.

" Erika," Ikki cocked up his eyebrows again and held up his thumb which was still stained black.

Erika blushed and looked down at her blue skirt, "Okay, so maybe I cried a little, but it wasn't because of what you said," she lied again to make Ikki feel better about himself.

"Then what?" he asked still with a look of disappointment.

"Well...let's say the boy who I dressed up for...I didn't get the response I expected from him," Erika spoke somehow finding the statement amazingly truthful.

Ikki looked at her and then lowered his eyes and looked at her skirt, "You know you shouldn't have to dress up for a boy," he spoke, " he should like you no matter what, if he really loved you, he'd accept you the way you are."

Erika thought about what Ikki had said and it was extremely true, "Your right Ikki, I was just foolish,"

"Like always!" Ikki joked.

"What?! Ikki, I was being modest" Erika shouted.

"Sure, when is Erika modest?!"

"Please, I'm the nicest girl in the world,"

"Ha! Like the time you pulled my hair because I tossed your doll into the lake!"

"Like you were very nice, that was my favourite doll!"

"It was ugly; I was saving you from a world of ugliness!"

"What?!" Erika cried out with laughter.

The two broke out in laughter.

Suddenly Ikki's medawatch beeped, Ikki immediately turned his attention to it and looked at. "A Robattle?!" he cried out with excitement, "Come Erika, we have to go!"

"You can never turn down a robattle can you?" Erika posed.

"Come on, I'm gonna win this one for sure!" he exclaimed.

Erika got up from the wooden dock and straighten out her skirt, "I've gotta go change outta this thing!" she cried.

"Alright see you there!" he exclaimed and ran of.

Arriving at the battle scene, it was near the park, just off to the side of the road, Medabee was already there and practically jumped when he saw Ikki approaching. There was a crowd already assembled around the medabots and the medafigthers. "Medabee!" Ikki cried out, "you ready?" "As always!" Medabee yelled. Ikki looked at their opponent no one other than Koji. The boy stood with his blackened dark hair and he stood in his rather snobbish position with his medabot Sumilidon at his side.

"You feeling for a robattle?" Ikki asked.

"I just need to beat you and I'm in the finals!" Koji yelled.

Ikki looked confused, "Whadda mean?" he asked.

"My school holding this robattle competition and winner wins a very rare part," Koji explained, "You need to battle the most robattles and win!"

Ikki's eyes immediately widened at 'rare part'. "Hey! I don't go to your school, so what's in it for me?"

Koji smirked, "The chance of battling me!"

Ikki smirked as well, "Your not gonna get the part, because this is going to be your first and last loss!"

"Sumilidon go!" Koji yelled.

"Medabee!" Ikki screamed.

The two medabots ran into the field. Mr. Referee appeared out of nowhere running down the street, "Hey I'm the Referee! You can't start with out me!" he cried out. Koji and Ikki sighed, and Sumilidon began by running around and Medabee got out his laser cannons and began a fast shooting spree. Sumilidon was fast though and he dodged many of them. "Medabee lose the long range shots, he's way to fast! You gotta get in close!" Ikki yelled out. Sumilidon readied his flexor sword by holding it high in position and ran towards Medabee. Medabee looked confused, if he should run back out or wait for him to get near him, but then he would be in danger of getting hit by Sumilidon's sword. As Sumilidon came charging towards him, Medabee moved right out of the way, just as Sumilidon got near him and shot a powerful laser at him. It hit Sumilidon at the back of his head and caused him much damage, as Koji saw from his medawatch. "Sumilidon keep your distance!" Koji yelled, and Sumilidon obeyed as he distanced himself from Medabee. "What?! Getting scared Koji?" Ikki yelled. Koji ignored Ikki's comment and then kept his eyes on the field. Sumilidon was badly damaged and Medabee hadn't taken a hit. "Sumilidon use Shadow Sword!" Koji yelled out. Sumilidon heart his order and readied his sword. Ikki suddenly froze, the shadow sword attack would cause Medabee a lot of damage. Sumilidon began to charge at Medabee, his shadow sword ready to finish him. "Medabee-" Ikki yelled out and then just remembered that Sumilidon wasn't very good at the technique because it was still new, "jump in the air! Shoot your cannons to the floor!" Medabee heard his trainer and shot his fast-paced lasers to the floor which accelerated him up in the air. Sumilidon's heavy armour however, couldn't jump to Medabee's height and his attack missed. "Medabee, seeker missiles!" he yelled and the seeker missiles shot out of Medabee's head and hit Sumilidon again. Sumilidon froze, his eye lights faded and his metal popped out.

"Function cease! The winner is Medabee!" Mr. Referee yelled out.

"Booh-yah!" cried Ikki with excitement.

"I owned!" Medabee yelled out with happiness.

Koji fell to the floor in disappointment, "I was so close."

"Not close enough!" Ikki teased.

The crowd which had gathered around them had begun to leave with a low murmur. A man in the crowd however, remained in his position; he wore a grey suit and was rather bald, but had white hair at the sides of his head, leaving the top of his head shining and bald. Ikki and Medabee were jumping around still happy about their victory. The man approached both Ikki and Medabee. "Hello," he greeted in a low voice. Ikki and Medabee both looked at the man with confusion, they had never seen him before, "Uh-Hi," said Ikki. The man smiled and a soft breeze blew. "I saw you robattle, pretty impressive, maybe you could even be an elite robattler," he simply stated, but it looked like he was talking to himself. Ikki's eyes widened as he grew an interest to what the man was implying.

"Elite?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm Kashira Strong, the leader of the Elite Medafigher League, and each year I go trying to recruit new members, and this time I took a look around this town and way you and your medabot robattled was amazing," he spoke.

"Sounds interesting, but if we join, what's in it for us?" Medabee asked.

"Only the **rarest** part in the world," he said.

"Rarest part?" Ikki almost chocked, "in the WORLD?"

Medabee blurted out a question, "Wait a minute! This all seems too simple what's the catch?"

The man looked back and there was a limo just behind him, it shone in it's black colour. "Let's go chat; I'll take you to visit headquarters."

Ikki looked at the man again and the chance of getting the rarest part in the world pulled him into the** limo**, Medabee not too far behind him. The limo was exquisitely decorated, with leather seats, and a bar at the side of the limo and a huge screen TV hanging from the ceiling of the limo. "Wow!" Medabee yelled out. "This is so cool!" Ikki sat and ran over to the bar, "One Coke please!" he yelled out and banged on the counter. The man sighed, "Uh...it's a self serve bar," he said. Ikki turned red with embarrassment, and he filled up his glass with coke from the fountain pipe. Medabee was also serving himself some grape soda and then he jumped onto one of the seats and picked up the TV remote and flipped through the channels. "Look it's your favourite soap opera, Ikki!" Medabee yelled. Ikki filled up with embarrassment, "I don't watch that!" he cried out. Ikki and Medabee after all their foolishness looked at the man who sat on the sofa at the other side of the space. His eyes were an icy blue colour and he bore a pale face, with a stern look.

"The Elite Medafigthers League is serious business boys," he said.

Ikki and Medabee were both quiet.

"Only the best get chosen and I think I've stumbled on a good pair of robattlers myself, right?" he asked.

"You got that right!" Medabee yelled out.

The man softly chucked, "I thought so," he said, "What you have to do is earn your way to the rarest part in the world, and the way your gonna do that is battle every medabot I send out."

"Huh?" Ikki spoke confused.

"To **test** your skills, I'm sending out medabots, they're really strong, but you should be able to defeat them if you're really strong," he said almost testing their ego.

"We're strong!" Medabee yelled.

"Yeah! We'll beat those medabots!" Ikki yelled out.

"Good, and every time you beat one, it'll be recorded on your medawatch and we'll have access to your medawatch all the time, so we'll know when you've won and when you've lost," he explained.

"It'll losses 0 and wins 100!" Ikki cried out.

"This is an intense league, so keep your eye open and stay ready, you'll never know when the medabots could come," he said but he paused for a second, "We're here."

Ikki and Medabee looked in awe at the building that stood before them. It was a navy blue building with a large sign that bore the words, 'ELITE MEDAFIGTHER LEAGUE'. There were skylights pouring out of the building and shining in the sky like large fireflies. They enter in the automatic glass doors. There were desks arranged in the front office and secretaries on the phone and on the computer, "Hello, Mr. Strong," they greeted him with smiles. "Hello," he said and raised his hand, "follow me boys." They walked through the front office and to the elevators. Mr. Strong pressed the button and it glowed orange, almost suddenly they were greeted by the elevator, and they stepped inside. "Air-conditioned," Ikki said as he poked Medabee. Medabee sighed as he looked at his friend. Mr. Strong pressed the button for top floor and spoke , "Now about the prizes, each time you win, you'll obviously be rewarded with a part from the medabot you defeated but from me, you will win about $50,000 dollars," he said. Ikki almost fainted, he couldn't believe it he was going to be an elite medafigther, he'd dreamed of the day that he'd be the best, and he couldn't believe it was happening. Medabee eyes glimmered, "$50,000!!" he cried out in excitement. Mr. Strong nodded.

The elevator stopped and the three stepped out from it. The top floor was painted a dark blue colour and almost looked like a museum; it was displayed with different artefacts put up in display, protected by their glass covers. In fact, this room didn't even have a window. "The grand prize, we'll that the Salion Whistle," Mr. Strong said. Ikki and Medabee both repeated the name, but it didn't sound any more familiar. "Salion Whistle?" he asked. Mr. Strong nodded, "That's it, and it's very rare. I got it from a pirate medabot, you haven't seen too many of those these days, but he put up a big fight, in the end, I got the whistle, which held great power. Equipping it to your medabot increases all its stats greatly." Ikki's eye widened. "But why should you take my word on it, after all seeing is believing," he said with a smirk. Ikki took notice of his wrist and saw he had on a medawatch, which meant he had a medabot as well. They walked a little passing different artefacts and they came upon another display, protected by a strong glass cover. Inside hung a golden whistle, it was engraved with a strange insignia and a huge diamond sat on the top. Ikki pressed his face to the glass and looked at it closely, it glistened and it was calling him. The rarest and strongest part in the world was right there in front of him. "Wow," Medabee spoke out of astonishment. Ikki looked around and he saw other kids with medabots hanging around here. "These are kids that are also competing in this league," Mr. Strong said, "The two kids who defeat the most medabots effectively will battle it out for a final robattle and win this," he said pointing to the whistle.

Ikki was pumped up. "Medabee we gotta win that!" he exclaimed.

Medabee nodded, "You got that right!"

"Ikki we're gonna need your medawatch and your Medabot," Mr. Strong said.

Ikki looked confused for two reasons, how did he know his name and why would he need both the medawatch and Medabee. "How did you know my name?" he asked.

There was a sparkle in Mr. Strong's eye, "I've been looking you up for a long time, your a good medafigther," he said.

"Why do you need Medabee?" Ikki asked.

"Oh, it's just a check-up," Mr. Strong replied.

"Alright, then!" Medabee yelled.

"It's gonna take an hour or two, is that alright Ikki?" Mr. Strong asked.

"That's fine with me!" Ikki yelled out.

As Ikki was waiting he went outside and went to grab a snack, the sun was still in the sky, but soon it would be sinking into the evening. Ikki saw an ice-cream truck come close, and lots of kids immediately ran to buy some ice-cream. Ikki also ran to the truck, he was elastic with happiness, that he bought himself a large cone and even bought this little girl a cone. "Thanks, kid, who is neither a kid nor an adult yet," the little girl said with her eyes sparkling with happiness. "No problem, little girl who I don't know," he said. Ikki took time to eat his ice-cream and gaze the world around him. Ikki saw a bench on the wide sidewalk and sat on it. He stayed there until he finished his ice-cream and then started to go back to the centre to see if Medabee was ready.

Medabee was shining, his armour was glossed. "Pretty shiny, eh?" Medabee exclaimed.

Ikki laughed.

Mr. Strong approached Ikki and gave him his medawatch, "Ikki there's one time I forgot to tell you about..." he said.

Ikki looked up at him, "What?"

Mr. Strong looked at the boy and the medabot and the said, "The initiation test."

"Initiation test?" Ikki said in bewilderment.

Mr. Strong nodded, "The test to see if you can make it into the league,"

"We'll ace it! When do we start?!" Ikki said in excitement.

There was a low but distant rumble, which was put to everyone's attention.

Mr. Strong smiled, "It may of have already have begun."

Ikki and Medabee ran out of the centre and looked up to the sky. Mr. Strong followed them, "Ikki, use your medawatch to find the medabot, its going be a red dot on your map," he explained.

"You ready, Medabee?" Ikki cried out.

"Ready as ever!" Medabee shouted in excitement.

"Then let's go ace our first test!" Ikki yelled out lively.

The two began to race down the street towards the red dot on Ikki's map, what it could be, they had no idea. But Ikki knew he had to finish that thing, if he ever wanted to fulfill his dream.

* * *

Alright Chapter 1 down! 

Stay tuned for chapter 2 much more to come, but for how a sneak peak into the next chapter:

'Erika couldn't decide what to wear, she pulled almost every piece of clothing she had from her closet, and it was now lying on the floor. She had to wear something special she knew it.'

**Please feel free to give me some feedback, or suggestions or comments, via reviews. :D**


	2. Late or Forgotten?

The Winning Prioirty

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots

Chapter 2:

Words: Fire,Beauty,Poster, First,Stairs

* * *

The red dot was quite far away and Metabee and Ikki were running on foot, they were completely wiped out before they even reached it.

"What do you think it could be?" asked Metabee.

Ikki squint his eyes as he looked into the horizon and caught his breath, "I have no idea," he finally managed to blurt out.

Metabee turned to look at Ikki, "What if it's a kilobot?" he asked.

Ikki shook his head, "He said Medabot, so it's gotta be a medabot!"

Metabee's eyes glowed, "Okay! Let's get going!".

The two picked up the pace and continued to chase the red dot again, the low and distant rumble could still be heard, and Ikki imagined how big the medabot really was. They were getting near Ikki's house and the red dot was beeping, and blinking, it was just off to the side of the road in front of his house. Ikki's mouth dropped when he saw it. It was almost as big as his house. It stood almost on two legs and looked like an abonimial snowman instead of being covered with snow it was covered with completely with fire. It looked like something had lit the medabot on fire and it was angry, with it's eyes glowing a firey red.

Ikki looked at his medawatch for information on the medabot. 'Ifrita, type:** fire** element , specialty: fire attack ' the medawatch buzzed.

"Metabee, you ready?" he asked as looked at his medabot starting at the giant sized medabot before them.

Metabee looked at Ikki and sternly nodded, "You got that right!" and with that Metabee raced towards the towering monster.

Erika felt so free, she was finally out of her skirt. Erika wore a long blue shirt which had a red design on it, and wore white pants that had a light blue tint. She went downstairs and pulled out her sneakers, they felt good on her feet and way better than her high heels, which had left her feet in blisters. Erika somehow felt a little lifted after her talk with Ikki. She felt better, even though her heart still drowned at the fact that he didn't like her back as much as she liked him. But still she continued to ignore this and hoped that Ikki would always be her friend, if they couldn't be anything more.

Erika pulled open the door and walked out, she felt much better and this time she could breathe in the clothes that she was wearing. She decided to go look for Ikki, his battle must of been done by now. It had been a couple of hours already. And the sun was softly losing its touch over the sky, letting it get darkened by the rest of space. As Erika strolled down the street she passed by Henry's store, she looked inside and saw Karin. Erika stopped in her tracks and decided to pay a visit to the store. She popped on it and the door ringer made a beeping noise as she entered.

Karin had beautiful long redish orange hair that she always tied into two ponytails with pink bands, her skin was fair like snow and her cheeks always glowed a soft rose like colour. She wore a pink coloured blouse that was just a little loose on her and she wore a lavender skirt that came up to her knees and on her feet were always the best designer shoes. Erika envied her **beauty**, grace and that the fact that Ikki totally crushed on her.

"Hi," said Erika with a smile.

"Oh, Hi Erika," Karin answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just came here to talk," she said with no hesitation.

Erika raised her eyebrows, "Where's Henry?" she asked.

"He went in the back to get something," Karin replied.

Erika was quiet.

"So how's Ikki?" Karin asked.

Erika almost cringed, "He-"

"I heard he's part of some elite medabot group now," Karin said.

Erika was shocked she didn't know that, Ikki never mentioned it to her.

"Well, I just heard it earlier, today."

Erika tried to remember if Ikki told her anything about that. Erika came to a sigh, "No, I didn't anything like that."

"Well, maybe it's just a rumour, if anyone should know about Ikki, it would be you."

Erika's eyes suddenly lit up a little, as she was proud that other people saw how close Ikki and her were. "Yeah," she said with a grin.

Henry came out of the back door carrying a brown cardboard box, his brown hair falling into his eyes, he almost tumbled with that boxes in his hand but regained his balance. There was a rumour once about him being the famous Space Medafigther X, but obviously that couldn't have been him. "Hey Erika," he said a glowing smile. Erika waved at him.

Henry placed the box on the floor beside the store's large glass window and opened it. Erika followed him to see what lie in the box. When he ripped the cardboard box open, there were lots of posters in it. "I have to put these up," he admitted. Erika pulled one out, it was a huge **poster** with a blue medabot that was wearing a golden chain around its neck and the chain had a whistle on it, there was another medabot in the picture and he looked like if he was going to attack the blue medabot. A huge title smothered across the poster and said: ELITE MEDAFIGTHER LEAGUE and near the bottom of the page it said in bold letters: ARE YOU UP TO IT?

Erika though about what Karin told her, elite medafigther league. Erika looked at the poster again; maybe Ikki did just join it. She had to meet him, she knew it. Erika shoved the poster into Henry's hands and almost raced out of the store with a "Bye!"

As she raced down the street, Erika thought of where Ikki could be. She firstly raced to the park, she looked around but no sign of Ikki anywhere. She even tried all his favourite restaurants but she couldn't find him. Erika then strolled down the street for any sign of the boy, she crossed over the bridge that ran over the river and then decided to go check near his house. As Erika got closer to his house she saw a huge crowd gathered around, she moved her way through the rush and eventually reached the centre of the crowd and saw a huge medabot almost as tall as a building and he was fighting Metabee. Ikki was there yelling out directions. Erika gasped, she hadn't seen a medabot like this one before. Erika raced to Ikki's side. "Ikki!" she cried out. Ikki looked at her and did a small smile and his eyes drifted back to the battle. "Metabee! Quickly race dodge his attacks!" he yelled out. The huge monster like medabot shot huge fireballs out of his mouth, the crowd quickly dispersed and moved further back; they were completely far out back now. Metabee raced to dodge Iftrita's attack.

Ikki looked at his medewatch, Metabee was losing power. Ikki looked for suggestions a way to end this battle in his favour. He glanced around his neighbourhood and then saw his answer. "Metabee, listen! Get Iftrita to chase you!" he ordered.

"What?! First you tell me to dodge this guy and now you want him to chase me?!" Metebee blasted.

"Just trust me!" Ikki cried out.

Metabee nodded and yelled out to Ifrita, "Hey, come on you big dummy! What's the matter can't catch a bit sized medabot?!"

His taunts succeeded as Ifrita began chasing after Metabee, "Now what?!" Metabee yelled.

"You see that green jeep Metabee?" he asked.

Metabee quickly glanced around with Ifrita on his tail, and spotted a olive green car, " I see it," he responded.

"Good! Head towards it!" Ikki demanded.

Metabee took the advice and dashed towards the jeep, Ifrita was trailing behind Metabee with this large legs quickly catching up to him, Metabee jumped onto the tall car and then looked back at Ifrita chasing him, "Now what Ikki?" he asked hurriedly.

"Quickly Metabee from that car jump on the balcony to the right of the car and then go for the roof of that house!" Ikki yelled.

Metabee obeyed his orders. He saw the cement balcony of their neighbour's form the car jumped on the ledge of the balcony and almost slipped but quickly regained his balance and then carefully slid his feet to the side of the balcony that met the roof. Metabee reached for the top of the roof with his mechanical arms stretched as far as they could but he couldn't reach the edge of the roof. He had to jump; just a little to get that ledge, Metabee took a deep breath as he jumped and reached for the edge of the roof and just barely caught it. He pulled himself up and then completely climbed onto the roof of the house.

Metabee looked at Ifrita now, from the roof Metabee could see the medabot's head.

"Hey dummy, betcha you can't get up here!" Metabee taunted.

The medabot steamed with anger and took two giant steps back and leaped forward. Metabee got the best shot from here, while Ifrita was in the air, right above him, Metabee fired his seeker missiles. Metabee saw everything happening in slow motion, the missiles leaving the canon on his head and heading right for Ifrita. Just a few seconds before the seeker missiles would hit Ifrita right on target, it came to Metabee's mind that fire from Ifrita and fire from his missiles would result in a big explosion. The missiles were extremely close to the monster and Metabee took this chance to escape, "Run!" he shouted and the crowd panicked and ran and completely escaped, Metabee jumped down from the roof and also ran. Ikki grabbed Erika's hand and pulled her as he ran into his house for safety; he pulled the door open and pulled her in. He shut the door and pushed her against the wall.

There was a big explosion, the sound itself was devastating. But somehow it brought a smile to Ikki's face.

"We did it!" he cried with happiness.

He held onto Erika's arms with his hands, she shook her with happiness, Erika laughed.

"Did you see- That was- I can't believe-We beat him!" Ikki was filled with excitement and happiness.

Erika looked at Ikki and smiled, "Robattling always makes you this happy," she said.

Ikki looked at Erika, his hands were still grasped around her arms, and with a jolt he pulled her close to him and pressed his lips onto to hers.

Erika was shocked, she couldn't breathe, was Ikki just kissing her. No this had to be one of her dreams, she knew it. But it felt so real, she felt his heart thumping against her chest, his lips pressing hard against hers, his mouth trying to envelope her , his arms around her back. Erika couldn't believe it...this was...real.

Ikki stopped and slowly pulled his mouth away from hers and he looked at her. Erika was almost in tears of joy. Ikki glanced at Erika, her eyes watery; he wanted to smack himself in the face. How could he do this, he could've of offended her so badly.

"Er-" he started but stopped, he couldn't speak.

Ikki felt so dumb, how could he have just done what he had done. What ever respect she had for him was now probably gone.

"Erika-I'm so-" Ikki began again, his voice filled the silence between them.

Metabee rushed into the house, he was just as glad as Ikki was a moment ago, "DID YOU SEE THAT?!" he yelled out loud.

Ikki gave him a small smile.

"We totally booked him!"

"Yeah..."

"Ifrita! Ha! It didn't stand a chance!"

"Yeah Metabee..."

"Did you see me, how I fired those seeker missiles!"

"You were great..."

"WOO!" Metabee hollered.

He looked at Ikki who didn't look as happy and then saw Erika; she was standing in an awkward position.

"Did I miss something?" Metabee asked confused.

"Me goofing up," Ikki whispered to himself.

There was a sudden silence in the room.

"I have to go home," Erika said breaking the silence.

Metabee looked at her and nodded, "Say hi to Brass for me."

"Metabee...we should drop her home," Ikki suggested.

Erika blushed, "Thanks," she said ever so softly.

The trio walked out of door, and down the porch **stairs** which led to his house, and then they walked on the sidewalk. Erika walked ahead of them as Ikki whispered the problem to Metabee.

Metabee tried not to laugh at Ikki, "You kissed a girl?" he said out loud laughing.

Ikki quickly put his hand over Metabee's mouth. "Shut up!" he hissed angrily as he looked at Erika and hoped she didn't hear anything. Ikki looked at the ground the whole way to Erika's house.

"Well, thanks," Erika said after they reached her house. Ikki tried to smile, but he knew what he had to say. Just as Erika was about to leave into her house, Ikki cried out, "Wait Erika!"

"Look..." he trailed off.

Erika looked at him, waiting for a response.

"I-I-I'm sorry..."he said.

Erika looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of have kissed you like that, you probably didn't like it."

Erika looked at him with anger and then took her hand and slapped his head.

"Ow!" Ikki screamed as he rubbed his head and looked at her, "I probably deserved that."

Erika was blushing red, her expression showed anger, "Ikki! How could I be mad at you kissing me, when I was kissing you back!"

Metabee was shocked; maybe Ikki didn't goof up this time.

Ikki's expression when from showing pain to shock, he looked at her surprised.

Erika smiled at him.

Ikki smiled at her too.

"Well...I guess then tomorrow I can ask you on a date," he asked.

Erika moved up closer to Ikki, "You can ask me right now," she said blushing.

"Alright, then it's a date, tomorrow!" he said with a smile

Erika smiled at him and then moved closer to him and pecked him on the check and with that she ran off into her house. Ikki was blushing. Metabee looked at him, "Since when does Ikki become popular with girls?" he asked out loud.

Ikki placed his hands behind his head in a lay position, "Metabee all the girls dig me!" he exclaimed.

Metabee burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ikki posed.

"Ikki please, you can never get a girl," Metabee said.

"I just got one, didn't I?" Ikki said rhetorically.

Metabee shook his head.

Ikki and Metabee walked down the street watching the sun set, Ikki felt as this was the best day of his life. He got the girl of his dreams and he was in the Elite Medafighter League, what more could he ask for. Ikki looked at Metabee, his yellow medabot, although he was a bit cocky and annoying he was his best friend. A smirk grew on his face as he looked at Metabee and said, "Race ya home!"

Erika walked into her room and collapsed on her bed. She thought about the day and pinched herself, this wasn't a dream. Brass entered Erika's room and saw her laying on her bed, Brass came up to her friend.

"Miss Erika how was your day?" she asked.

A big smile grew on Erika's face, "It was the best."

Brass looked at her in confusion, in the morning she was all teary and sad and all of a sudden, a brimming smile was on her face and it was glowing with happiness.

Erika sat on the edge of her bed, her feet on the floor and looking straight at Brass, "Couldn't ask for anything more," she said.

A loud ringing noise filled the room, it woke Erika from her deep sleep, she somehow managed to feel for the cell phone on her side dresser. Erika felt the cold metal of the cell phone and pulled it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked almost half asleep.

"Hey, Erika," The voice on the other end said.

Erika realized it was Ikki; she immediately felt more awake and quickly bolted an answer, "Ikki!"

Ikki laughed on the other end, "That's me."

Erika was blushing and she was glad Ikki couldn't see her face.

"So...today you wanna get together..."

"You mean for our date?" Erika asked in a taunting manner.

"Yeah, so I was hoping we could meet at Henry's store and go somewhere from there."

"Henry's store?" Erika repeated softly, for some strange reason she didn't find it a good place for them to meet up.

"Is there a problem?" Ikki asked concerned.

"Uhh...no...Well...Henry's store...I-"Erika didn't know why she herself didn't want to go there; maybe it was because they might run into Karin and she didn't want Ikki to see Karin. Even though they were together now, still the thought of Ikki suddenly running after Karin seemed to scare her.

"Alright, how about..." Ikki trailed off into thought.

"How about the park?" Erika suggested.

"Okay, that's great," Ikki responded, "See you at 2 then."

Erika smiled at the end of the phone, "See you there."

With that she put down her phone. Erika sat for a while, she didn't move, she did almost nothing. After the thought of them dating finally sunk in, she got up and ran to get ready. Erika took that longest shower she combed her hair completely straight and dare didn't tie it up. She rushed to her closet to see what she should wear. Erika couldn't decide what to wear, she pulled almost every piece of clothing she had from her closet, and it was now lying on the floor. She had to wear something special she knew it.

"Brass!" she called out.

Brass immediately appeared in her doorway, "Yes, Miss Erika?"

"Help me!" Erika cried out in desperation.

Brass giggled at her silly friend.

"I can't decide what to wear," Erika groaned.

Brass came up to her closet and looked at the mess Erika had made, her clothes were everywhere. Brass looked around for a way to help her.

Erika looked at her, eyes gleaming for an answer from her.

"Hmm...I have the best outfit," Brass said.

Erika's eyes lit up, "What is it, please tell me..."

Brass paused, "I was saving it for your birthday, but I guess this is as special."

Erika's ruby amethyst eyes sparkled as she saw her medabot walk out of her room and then come back later with a purple dress in hand.

"Try it," Brass exclaimed.

"A dress?" Erika cried out, suddenly she didnt look so excited.

But Brass forced Erika to try it on. She pulled the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was strapless, it was a deep purple colour, and it barely came up to her knees, it fit her nice and a shiny beaded broach was arranged in the middle of the chest area. Erika looked at herslef in the mirror, _hmmm, _who ever that girl she sure wasn't Erika for sure. But the dress made her look stunning.

"Brass, it looks so nice," she exclaimed, "But im going to the PARK!" she laughed.

Brass burst out laughing, "Oh dear, i guess that is a little too fancy then i guess."

"Thank you so much though Brass," Erika said as her hugged her medabot.

Erika looked back to the pile of clothes she had on the floor, she picked up a plain white tee, with a denim navy blue skirt. She hadn't worn a skirt in a while, maybe she could "wow" Ikki with smiled, as she watched her friend get ready. Erika pulled on her outfit and race downstairs, she put on her dark brown boots and practically ran out the door. The stroll to the park was great, and lifting the small breeze awoke her senses and gave her a refreshing feeling.

The park was filled with trees bearing green luminous leaves, and people walking their dogs or skating. Erika walked to a wooden park bench and sat down as she waited for Ikki to come. A couple of boys passed with black hair and she thought they were Ikki, but unfortunately they weren't. Erika pulled out her cell phone and checked the time; 2:45.

"Where is he?" Erika asked herself.

A couple of times she thought of calling, but she thought that would make her seem too desperate. He did say 2:00...maybe she heard wrong, she was half asleep anyway. She pulled herself up from the bench and paced around the park looking for him. Soon Erika got tired to looking around for him and then went back to the bench to wait for him. But still no sign of him, and it was 3:23. Erika decided she should call him; she pulled out her cell phone and dialled him. No one picked up. She tried a couple more times but still no answer. Erika began to worry, he was nowhere to be seen and he wasn't picking up his cell phone.

Erika got up and tried again after a couple of minutes while walking to his house. No answer. She reached his house and rang the bell. answered the door, she smiled when she saw Erika.

"Hi sweetie," she spoke.

"Hi , I was-" Erika started.

"Are you looking for Ikki, honey? He left home a long time ago," she said.

Erika looked shocked, "I didn't see him."

"Oh dear, did you try his cell phone," she asked.

"He's not picking up," Erika replied.

"Where is that boy?" said looking concerned.

"No, , he's probably at the park and I probably just missed him. I'm going to check the park again," Erika said, so she wouldn't worry his mom.

"Alright honey," replied.

Erika walked back to the park but still no sign of Ikki. Erika couldn't believe it, Ikki didn't show up. Couldn't he have called her? She ditched the park and began to walk into town towards Henry's store. Maybe he was there. It was practically 4:30 and she was beginging to feel devasted. Erika looked up at the sky, it was getting covered in dark grey clouds, and still no sign of Ikki. As Erika strolled down the street she couldn't help but see a huge crowd in the way, blocking her. Erika wondered what the commotion was about. She tried to squeeze past it and then suddenly she caught a glimpse of a tall boy, black hair in that same funny hairdo as Ikki's. She stopped in her tracks. The crowd then became to lessen as people began walking away, whatever the commotion was, it was over now. The middle of the crowd could now be seen, it was Ikki and Metabee they were jumping in happiness.

Erika's eyes filled with tears. Ikki was jumping with joy with Metabee and as he leaping in the air, he caught a glimpse of Erika and her expression did seem as happy as his. Ikki stopped jumping and looked straight at her, Erika tears fell down her cheek as she ran. She ran away from Ikki as fast as she could. Ikki immediately chased after her. Metabee was confused at first but then when he saw Erika running, he could make out what happened.

"He's a goof," Metabee mumbled under his breath and watched his friend clothed in a blue shirt and black pants race after the girl of his dreams.

"ERIKA!" Ikki yelled out.

But Erika wasn't stopping, she ran even faster, even though it was hard to run in her boots.

"Erika wait!"

The sky was darkening and the grey clouds were finally leaking the rain onto the world. The rain began to pour and the streets were completely wet in a few minutes as well as Erika. But she couldn't think about her hair, her new dress and her new shoes getting wet, all she thought of was Ikki, standing her up. Erika had been running as fast as she could to get away from Ikki and her legs were hurting and she couldn't run as fast. Ikki on the other hand was still dashing behind her, dying to catch up to her.

Ikki was awfully close to her now, "Erika! Please wait!"

Erika was crying, she couldn't help it. Ikki had stood her up, he had chosen robattling over meeting Erika at the park. She wasn't special to Ikki at all, and she was stupid for thinking such. Her whole body was drenched in water, water dripping from her head and from her beautiful lavender dress, the weight of the water was slowing her down. Ikki reached out his hand and caught her wrist and then pulled her to a stop, Erika tried to escape from his clutches but it didn't work. She pulled her wrist and tried her best to run away from him. But his grip was strong and held her in place.

"Erika..." he said softly and pulling her closer.

Erika resisted his every movement as she tried to get away from him. Ikki managed to pull her into his arms and held her close. Erika was crying out loud now and tried to escape from his arms, but they were firm and held her tightly. Her crying soon lessened and Ikki loosened his grip, he took his hand and slowly moved her brown wet hair away from her face. He stared at her face, it wet from her tears and the rain. Ikki peered into her eyes, but Erika looked down at the floor, she refused to look into his eyes.

"Erika-" Ikki began.

"No!" Erika yelled, "Ikki-you lied...you-! You made me wait, I waited almost two hours for you! You know how worried I was!"

"Eri-"

"But I go and see you and that your robattling! You couldn't have called me, told me your were alright, nothing, you didn't even think of me once!" Erika screamed.

Ikki felt his heart sink, "Erika..." he didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry," was all he could think of.

Erika cried, tears falling down her cheek and she buried herself in his chest. Ikki wrapped his arms around her. They stood here in silence and in the rain, as Erika continued to weep softly. Ikki realized he had goofed up and he had goofed up bad.

"I'm sorry Erika...can you forgive me," Ikki replied.

Erika diminished her crying and pulled her face up from his chest, she looked into his eyes, they were filled with sorrow and she knew he was sorry, his face and hair were all wet. The hair was stuck to his head and was heavy with all the water. Erika's brown hair also was draped in water, Ikki ran his fingers through Erika's hair, and held her close.

"I promise..." Ikki started, "I'll always..."

A soft breeze picked up and the rain began to slow down.

"Put you **first**."

* * *

Well thats Chapter 2 down!

Hope you liked it! Give me feedback via Reviews.

Thank you very much.

P.S. Sorry for my stupid mistakes

Sneak Peak into the next chapter:

'It was ghastly place, no one ever went there. The kids used to say it was haunted. Only a fool would enter such a place, but for Ikki it was place that would lead him to his future.'


End file.
